Hate (Zoro x OC)
by qupid911
Summary: Nakita Soguya met and joined the Straw Hat pirates after taking down Baroque Work in Albasta. Zoro highly hates his new teammate for reasons unknown. Over time Nakita tries to become friends with the swordsman but to no avail. Will he ever accept her? Will she ever find out why he hates her so much?
1. Nakita

**Name:** Nakita Soguya

 **Nickname [What marines and other pirates call you]:** Naki, Child of the Wolf or Wolf Girl

 **Position In Crew:** Swordswoman

 **Age:** 19  
 **Height:** 5'6

 **Crew:** Straw Hats

 **Beginning Bounty:** 5,000,000

 **Background:** Naki grew up on the fair island of Canis surrounded by wolves both big and small. The islanders there are rumored to be descendants of the wolves themselves explaining their enhanced senses. Wolves are apart of the everyday life on the island and many people have them as companions; they even fought battles together. Her parents are captains of the notorious Stray Pack pirates, greatly feared throughout the West Blue making Naki extremely proud and motivated to become the best pirates ever. She was taught the Two Sword Style at the age of 7, shortly after her parents left for the Grand Line and mastered Kenbunshoku at the age of 17. On Nakita's 18th birthday she and Thorn left home to set sail for the Grand Line with nothing but a map, eventually running into the Straw Hat crew.

 **Family:** Mom and Dad (Stray Pack Pirates), Akira (deceased,older sister)

 **Personality:** Caring, protective, fiercely loyal, feisty, laid-back, intelligent, has a tendency to get reckless in battle, always has faith in her friends

 **Appearance:** Medium brown eyes long dark brown hair, toned/slim body, tan skin, tattoos on both arms. [Outfit]

 **Likes:** her wolf Thorn, bacon, swords, fighting, singing with Brook, reading

 **Dislikes:** being disturbed while reading, slow people, crowds, long lines, long shopping trips, bugs, being up early, anyone hurting Thorn

 **Devil Fruit:** none

 **Weapon Of Choice:** katana and wakizashi named Hellfire and katana is a black blade

 **Fighting Style:** Two Sword Style but is also skilled in taijutsu. Enhanced strength at night due to her wolf origins

 **Haki:** Kenbunshoku (Mantra) and Haoshoku (Conquerors, hasn't mastered yet)

 **Enemies:** Blue Skull Pirates, Marines

 **Allies with:** Stray Pack pirates, Franky Family, Village of Little Peak

Will be using dialogue from the english dub anime but only in major scenes and skip a few arcs*


	2. New Members

The Grand Line is full of mysteries, hardships and danger; but amidst all of those things lies adventure. Alabasta is the first place that came to mind when searching for any information of the Stray Pack pirates but I was in way over my head; I never expected to take part in taking down one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea with the Straw Hat pirates. Ironically the only reason I got tangled up in this mess is because this moss haired guy stopped and asked me for directions while looking pretty beat up. Instantly recognizing him as the infamous Roronoa Zoro I followed him with curious intent all the way to the Clock Tower near the palace where immense fighting was taking place. This fight marked the beginning of my real adventure on the Grand Line.

The war between the rebel and royal army has come to an end and Alabasta is now on the road to recovery. I hear that the Straw Hats are recovering in the palace so I sneak in to talk to my favorite ex pirate hunter. My pet wolf Thorn navigates the palace grounds guiding me through the many hallways. To my luck, I see the swordsman walking down the hall alone so I approach him in the most casual way. He pulls his sword out on me pointing it at my throat, a piecing glare fixated on me. I don't flinch and prevent Thorn from growling. "What do you want? Are you another Baroque Work member?" he questions with a cold voice.

"Forgot me already Roronoa Zoro? I gave you directions to the Clock Tower; apparently you didn't notice me follow you."

He looks at me dumbfounded before a spark of recognition lights his eyes. Sheathing his sword realizing I'm not a threat he relaxes, "Oh yeah, stranger girl. Thanks by the way. What brings you here so late?"

"To fight one of the coolest pirates around of course. Ever since I heard you went rouge my desire to meet you has grown. I have always been a fan of your Three Sword Style and you were one of the best pirate hunters around." I seem to have peaked his interest somewhat.

"Hey Zoro are you ready we're going to be- oh cool is that a wolf?!" a teen with a straw hat emerges out of a room not walking but rather stretching an arm towards Thorn. Time seems to move in slow motion as I watch Thorn get ready to bite the arm that's barreling towards him. I'm barely able to move the out stretched arm fully out of the way as I feel razor sharp teeth sink into my forearm. A soft whine followed by multiple gasps a one scream is heard, "What did I tell you about biting other people Thorn? Not everyone is our enemy."

"Aaaaaaah are you ok?! Omigosh omigosh omigosh!" the boy freaks outs dancing in small circles wailing his arms in every direction possible. I nod totally oblivious to the pain trying to calm him down but that doesn't seem to work.

Zoro huffs loudly before grabbing the boys collar, making him stop dancing and screaming, "Luffy calm down she's alright. You're the only one here making a huge fuss over this"

"Oh. Hehe. Thanks for saving me by the way. My name's Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. The swordsman here is Zoro, that's Sanji our cook, Nami the best navigator in the whole world, Usopp the sniper, Chopper is our reindeer doctor and Princess Vivi is the princess of Alabasta." He says pointing out each individual that had been standing awestruck behind him for some time now. They all wave at me but are more focused on the sad looking wolf behind me. Sanji has blond hair with oddly curled eyebrows, for some reason he looked to be madly in love right now; Nami has short orange hair with a log post strapped to her left wrist accompanied by a golden bracelet, just by looking at her I can tell she's the brains of the crew. Usopp stands against the wall next to Sanji, a slingshot peeking out of his pocket. Interesting choice of weapon I think to myself. His black curly hair looks soft to touch under the bandana he wears; the high tech looking goggles frames his face as if they belong there. Little Chopper is no doubt a reindeer with a blue nose; but he also looks scared out of his mind. I'm guessing it's because of Thorn. His pink hat has a white 'X' on it with antlers attached to it making him the most adorable thing ever. Princess Vivi stands all the way in the back but I can still make out her soft blue hair and gentle features such as her calm brown eyes.

"My name is Nakita Soguya, you can call me Naki. This here is Thorn, my pet wolf. He's not dangerous I assure you, he is just extremely protective of me so that's why he tried to bite you. You all must be the Straw Hat crew."

"So you heard of us?" Sanji ask with mini hearts in his eyes

"Yes. Matter of fact I fought alongside you at the Clock Tower."

"Oh yeah I thought you looked familiar." Nami inquires. "But what brings you here to the palace."

"She wants to fight me." Zoro chimes in.

Usopp cheers "This I must see! You look like a swordswoman yourself Naki but uh, shouldn't you get that bite checked out?"

Before I can answer Usopp, Chopper confidently runs up to me asking me to follow him into the room that's right behind us so he can treat my wound. As Chopper wraps up my wound I tell the Straw Hats and Princess Vivi of my Two Sword Style and where I come from: Luffy and Usopp find it fascinating that I grew up on an island full of wolves. I also include that I'm searching for my parent, the Stray Pack pirates, it's been years since I've seen them and I miss them.

Princess Vivi leads us to a small dimly lit courtyard surrounded by small dessert flowers and intricate vases. I unsheathe my red katana and black wakizashi warning my opponent of my love of sparring and how intense things may get; he chuckles but takes a defensive stance across from me. My stance is more relaxed, unguarded, as if I don't care about this fight. Apparently this ticks Zoro off because he comes at me full force with two katana pointed at my chest which I swiftly dodge, countering with Sharpen* effectively cutting his right side. Everyone except Vivi is left gaping at the fact Zoro is hit. "Wow not even five minutes into the battle and Zoro's already cut. I'm impressed." Sanji states.

 ** _Skip fight_** _\- very bad a describing fight scenes_

With the adrenaline running through our veins, metal clangs against metal as blows are exchanged between us. Sweat drips onto my face as Zoro slowly pushes me to the ground with his two katana making me take a knee putting me in a compromising situation. Risking a lot, I drop my wakizashi, holding all of the swordsman's weight on my right arm while throwing a somewhat weak punch to his ribs as hard as I can. The punch phases long him enough for me to get up but not recover my sword for Zoro kicks it away. A look of victory crosses his face when he sees me toss my katana down; however it soon turns into confusion when I raise my fist and charge straight for him. For a moment he seems unsure on how to attack or defend himself but I pay no mind as I land focused punch to his gut right brushing the edge his two katana blades. He goes flying into the wall behind him, all three katana's fall at his feet.

Surprised that I won, I verbally announce it just to make sure. "I win." Looking down at my freshly cut hands that are oozing with blood I shake my head in surprise. Zoro coughs as he gets up catching my eyes in bewilderment. He looks disappointed, shocked, and impressed that he was bested by the likes of me. I help him up thanking him for the match as we pick up our blades and join the others.

Luffy and the others are impressed with my skill making me very proud of myself. Nami announces that they should get going or else the Marines will get to their boat, ruining the joyful moment. Vivi looks distraught so I give her a small smile which in turn makes her smile, and then the unthinkable happens. "Hey Naki I want you to join my crew."

"What?" Everyone shouts simultaneously

"What? Did I stutter or something?" Luffy ask looking at Nami then at me.

Nami punches him upside the head making me jump, "You can't just ask her something like that! She's a pirate too y'know! She has a mission of her own right now and I'm sure she has a crew of her own."

"Act-"

Luffy rubs the growing lump on his head. "But she never mentioned a crew so I just assumed…"

"Actually Thorn and I came here on our own. We're sort of wandering through, hitch hiking if you may. My ship got wrecked not long after entering the Grand Line." I comment sheepishly

"Whoa really? You mean you sailed by yourself from the West Blue?" Usopp asked amazed. I nod, flinching when Chopper switches from my right hand to start wrapping my left hand.

"So are you in or not? You're super cool and you have a pet wolf. You'd be our tracker and extra swordsman -er, woman in case something happens to Zoro."

"Hey!" Zoro shouts

Sanji lights a cigarette cutting him off before he could yell at their captain. "Oh hush she's not your replacement moss head, though another beauty on the Merry would nice."

"I don't know what to say honestly. I came to the Grand Line to search for my parents and to become stronger…. but in order to do that I would need a crew so why not? What do you say Thorn?" he barks in approval. "He says yes."

"Let's go!" Luffy yells enthusiastically

* * *

Riding through the desert on Thorn next to the Duck Squadron we make haste to the Sandora River where a Mr. 2 claims to be safeguarding the Going Merry. The crew didn't seem too happy when they got the call from him, especially Sanji since he fought him. Nonetheless we trusted Mr. 2 and headed out to meet him at the river. Vivi and the other were shocked when I told them I would be riding Thorn which arises a ton of questions from Usopp and Luffy, none of which I answer until we get to the ship.

"Not bad." Zoro states with his arms crossed

"So our final farewell O kingdom of the Sand. Luffy are you full yet?" Usopp questions his captain irritated making me giggle

Clearly ignoring Usopp, Luffy focuses on the huge piece of meat in his mouth while addressing Sanji. "These Alabasta dishes are great aren't they Sanji? You should make them sometime."

"Yeah, I like them too so I got some recipes from Terracotta. I also got some of their local spices."

"Um…what's wrong Nami? Are you sick?" Chopper asks making me look back at the distraught looking Nami

Thorn slows down to pace next to her. "Yeah, you look kinda down. What's up?"

"I'll give you a piece of this if you want. Just a small one." Luffy offers

"Nami, if you're thinking about Vivi again I understand. Listen, moping around about it won't help. I know it must be really hard for you, you two got really close, just keep your chin up k?"

Sanji's attempt at comfort fails when Nami responds. "It's not that. I'm just sad we didn't take the reward, the one billion berries."

Everyone nearly falls off their ducks, except Usopp who actually falls off at the confession. Hell, I felt Thorn stumble some. Witnessing everyone's reaction I concluded that this was normal, debating on whether I should smack her next time this happens.

"You were moping about the money?!" Sanji cries

"Ah! Usopp fell off!" Chopper screams so I turn around to go fetch him.

"You shouldn't mislead people like that Nami" Zoro comments darkly

"What did you think I was upset about? We just walked away from a huge payday that we actually earned!"

"Guys Usopp fell down!" Chopper screams manically

"That's his problem"

"But you caused it!" everyone screams at Nami

"I got him." I come back with a shaking Usopp tightly holding onto me afraid of letting go. "Someone get him off me. And why does Luffy look like he's about to stretch over here?"

"Don't even think about it!" Sanji and Zoro yell at Luffy as Zoro pries the locked up Usopp off me and back on his duck.

The Sandora River finally comes into view and so does a guy cross dressed as a ballerina. He is the infamous Mr. 2 Luffy and the others say goodbye to the Duck Squadron before turning back to Mr. 2. He throws a tantrum over something Sanji said and I shake my head at the idiocy. Zoro begins loading the ship so I pitch in, taking the food supplies. The Merry is small, an older model from the looks of it. Mr. 2, or Bon Kurei, says that he saved the shipped out of friendship until Zoro shut him down by stating that he and his crew needed our help to get past the Marines. The denseness that Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp display is priceless, something I won't ever get used to.

* * *

 ** _Time skip to meeting Robin_**

The Marines have officially stopped following us thanks to Mr. 2 so I take to the lookout post leaving Thorn by Nami's tangerine trees. The sea breeze caresses my face gently and I finally feel at ease. The sad groans of the crew can be heard from down below; they miss Princess Vivi. She had told me that they helped her get back to Alabasta after they discovered she was an undercover Baroque Works member. Amongst the groans I hear an unfamiliar voice then the scramble of feet. I peek over the edge to see a beautiful woman with sleek black hair and blue eyes and an overly calm demeanor. In the blink of an eye she disarms both Zoro and Nami without moving. Arms seemed to have blossomed out of Zoro's sword and Nami's device. _A devil fruit user_. The mysterious user then proceeds to accuse Luffy of doing something to her which makes Sanji upset. _Man Sanji has it in for a pretty face_.

"I want to join you." The woman states

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone screams. I am completely amused now so I jump down from my post startling her.

"So what's your story?"

"I wanted nothing more than to die at that moment, but you forced me to live." Her eyes flick to Luffy's before continuing. "That's your crime. There's no place for me to go or return to so I've decided that I'll join you."

"I see your problem so I guess that leaves you no other choice. Welcome."

"Luffy!"

"There's nothing to worry about. Trust me, she isn't a bad person."

"I second that Captain." Giving Luffy a wide grin. Afterwards Usopp interrogates the woman known as Nico Robin. I don't pay attention to the questioning until I hear her say 'ponaglyphs'. I've heard of them before and intend to ask her more about them later. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji are instantly charmed by Robin through laughs and beauty; Nami gets instantly charmed because of the jewels she's given, and Zoro remain skeptical towards our new crewmate. I place my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, give her a chance to prove herself. She had a rough childhood and did what she had to do to survive. Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, yeah, but I still don't trust her." He leaves me to go to the upper deck and Robin follows shortly after. Shaking my head I watch as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper try to overpower Thorn, laughing at their display. Luffy then asks Sanji for a snack but is told to wait and Nami is still obsessing over her treasure. I've only been on this ship for a short time but I can see the loyalty, feel the love and most definitely be a part of the madness. I believe my parents would be proud.


	3. AN

**I HAVE NO REGULAR UPDATE SCHEDULE DUE TO ME BEING IN COLLEGE. MY PLAN FOR THIS STORY IS TO STOP AT THE TWO YEAR TIME SKIP AND START PART TWO. REWATCHING ONE PIECE HAS INSPIRED THIS STORY AMONG OTHERS SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF ANOTHER STORY POPS UP WHILE I WRITE THIS ONE. I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO MY WRITING AND MAKING LONGER CHAPTERS. I HOPE MY WORK ENTERTAINS YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **-KAYLA**


	4. AN 02

So my computer is acting weird and my draft for the second chapter is on there. So my plans for updating this weeks is sadly postponed. I apologize in advance. However, my other story, Twisted Love, will still be updated because I have it posted on another site called Quotev (plus I can write on my phone) but under the name Tragic Love. You can check it out if you want. See you soon and thank you for your patience!


End file.
